tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Dakotacoons as "Courtney" (Camp Drama)
15:24 Dakotacoons ~dakotacoo@unaffiliated/dakotacoons has joined #related 15:24 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Dako. Thanks for re-auditioning. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 15:24 My name is Dakotacoons and I am re-auditioning as Courtney. 15:24 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, we're going to ask you three character questions. 15:24 <@TDIFan13> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 15:24 Um... 15:25 Yes. 15:25 <@TDIFan13> Whom with? 15:25 With Noah. ;) #KinkyOverachieverSex 15:25 <@TDIFan13> okay 15:25 <@TDIFan13> Great. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 15:25 Yes. 15:25 <@TDIFan13> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 15:25 Anti-Hero. 15:26 <@TDIFan13> Great. As this is a re-audition, an audition tape and opening confessional is not necessary. If you have one typed up anyway please link it to us. If not, we will start the scene. 15:26 I did not. 15:26 <@TDIFan13> Your character for your scene is Heather. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 15:26 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Heather13 15:26 Dakotacoons has changed nick to Courtney27 15:26 * Heather13 walks into the Mess Hall, itching arm. 15:26 <@Heather13> Ow, ow, ow... 15:27 * Courtney27 notices Heather itching. 15:27 Is there something wrong with your arm? 15:27 <@Heather13> Does it LOOK like there's something wrong with my arm? 15:27 <@Heather13> There's just so many stupid flies around here, okay? 15:27 <@Heather13> I have bites. 15:28 You know, I was a CIT. I know some tricks to help stop the itching if you want. 15:28 And since we are most likely both going to make the merge, maybe you could help me out in return. 15:28 <@Heather13> Really? :o 15:28 * Heather13 clears throat. 15:28 <@Heather13> Yeah, okay. Whatever. 15:28 <@Heather13> Go for it. >.> 15:28 First, let me state what I want. 15:29 I want an alliance. 15:29 <@Heather13> Oh, come ON. 15:29 * Heather13 sighs. 15:29 <@Heather13> What for? 15:29 Post-merge, we have to stick together. 15:29 I can't do this on my own. 15:29 And neither can you. 15:29 <@Heather13> If you MAKE it post-merge. 15:29 <@Heather13> :o 15:29 <@Heather13> I can TOTALLY play this by myself. 15:29 Listen. 15:30 I know you're hiding behind Lindsay. 15:30 And probably someone else. 15:30 <@Heather13> Everyone on this island is either depressed, unintelligent, or Noah. 15:30 <@Heather13> ... 15:30 <@Heather13> Ugh. 15:30 * Courtney27 fixes shirt collar. 15:30 <@Heather13> I knew I shouldn't have trust that girl. 15:30 <@Heather13> She's dumber than a sack of hammers. 15:30 But she'll listen to you. 15:30 <@Heather13> True. Why do you think I allied with her? :D 15:31 And I can get people on my team to listen to me, as well. 15:31 Like I said, CIT. 15:31 ;) 15:31 <@Heather13> Hmmm... 15:31 <@Heather13> I like the way you think, Courtney. ;) 15:31 <@Heather13> Deal. 15:31 Great. 15:31 * Courtney27 holds out hand to shake. 15:31 <@Heather13> Hello? 15:31 <@Heather13> Itching? 15:31 Oh. Sorry. 15:31 Heather13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 15:31 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 15:31 <@TDIFan13> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave. Thanks for trying out, and we will message you on Sunday, June 23 to let you know whether or not you have gotten the part. 15:32 Courtney27 ~dakotacoo@unaffiliated/dakotacoons has left #related [] 15:32 <@TDIFan13> Thanks for re-auditioning! 15:32 <@TDIFan13> OKAY 15:32 <@TDIFan13> wtf 15:32 <@TDIFan13> bumhole Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions